The World of Goodbye
by BlackDarknessFanfics
Summary: When the famous figure skater Victor Nikiforov discovers that he has cancer, he world crumbles into pieces and the thoughts of leaving Yuuri and Yurio starts haunting him. Dispite his cancer he tries his hardest to keep up faith. But is it enough? Will he be able to stay with his boys? ((WARNING: ANGST AF, Dont read if you're sensitive to the topic))


_**I never thought it would be this peaceful sitting on the side-line and watching a skater doing what they do best. I always had the idea in my head that people were on the edge of their seats in terror and excitement when I was skating. Maybe that is why I stopped skating now. No. I'm kidding myself. That isn't why I stopped. I don't regret becoming Yuuri's coach, but I do regret not telling him why I'm not skating anymore. Yakov never really forgave me for leaving to be Yuuri's coach, but he didn't know what was going on in my life. I barely knew what was going on in my life.**_

"We can prepare some treatment but we can't promise that this won't be visible for others..." The doctor said as he looked down in his papers. Victor sat across from the table and looked at his hands. He didn't say anything because he knew no words would make this go away. Victor had been diagnosed with cancer and no words could cure that. He knew that.  
"Please do." Victor answered, but his voice was small and almost unsure compared to the doctor.  
"Mr. Nikiforov I would strongly recommend that you stay of the ice while you get this treatment"  
"Understood" victor said with a soft sigh. "When would my first treatment be?"  
"Well, we would find a start date that fits you best"  
"As soon as possible please"  
"Then you can start your Chemotherapy on Monday." The doctor said and wrote it down.  
"Sounds great" victor nodded and checked his phone. It was Tuesday today so he had a few days with Yuuri and Yuri on the ice. They needed to get their chorography right before the competition.  
"I understand that this can be very hard for you, Mr Nikiforov, and please feel free to grab some flyers for yourself and your loved ones. It's always nice to know how to help and support..."  
"Thank you doctor" victor said as he got up from his chair and put his hands in his pockets. The doctor looked up at Victor and understood. He didn't get to finish speaking but it was only natural for someone with cancer to be sensitive.

Except Victor had no intention on telling his loved ones. He walked out of the doctor's office and into the waiting room where people were lining with different illnesses. He headed for the door but ended up stopping in front of the table with flyers about the many types of cancer there was. For a moment, Victor actually considered taking some flyers. If this treatment were to fail, Yuuri and Yurio needed to know about this. They needed to know about Victor.  
A soft sigh escaped Victor's lips before he walked to the door again, and went out. It was cold outside. It had been snowing all night, and now the snow was laid out like a carpet on the landscape. Victor pulled out his gloves and put them on his slender hands, before heading back home to Yuuri and Yurio.

"I'm home!" victor yelled out through the whole house, before taking off his jacket and shoes.  
"Welcome home" came Yuuri's voice from the living room. Victor and Yuuri had moved in together since he became Yuuri's coach and Yurio found comfort in spending time in their apartment, so he didn't have to deal with Yakov. Victor didn't blame Yurio. Yakov could be harsh sometimes.

Victor stepped into the living room to find Yuuri sitting by the small table in the middle of the room, reading a magazine, and Yurio laying on the floor, reading something on his phone. Yurio's eyes darted away from his phone and up towards Victor as Victor stepped into the room.  
"Oi, victor… Where have you been?" Yurio asked, in his normal angry sounding voice.  
"Out for a walk." Victor smiled.  
"Walk?" Yuuri asked confused.  
"Yeah! It has been snowing and the landscape is beautiful when it snows!" Victor laughed as he poked Yurio a bit with his foot to indicate him to move so victor could sit down. Yurio sat up, and as soon as victor sat down across the table from Yuuri, Yurio laid back down with his head on Victor's lap. Victor smiled and ruffled Yurio's hair a gently.

Victor found it beautiful and peaceful that he could come home to a warm house where he had both Yuuri and Yurio by his side. He needed these two boys by his side and he never knew it before now. In addition, knowing that he has cancer now, it might all change soon. Victor let out a soft sigh.  
"What have you guys been doing today?" Victor asked in  
"Training! Without you!" Yurio yelled before sitting up on his knees, staring at victor.  
"I'm sorry Yuratchka" Victor chuckled before looking at Yuuri.  
"Well we did train. Yurio showed me some of his jumps." Yuuri smiled. Yuuri had a way of ending every argument before it even started, and it was something Victor loved about him.  
"Did you now, Yuri?" Victor looked over at Yurio in surprise.  
"Yeaaaaa" Yurio said without a single care, "but piggy here couldn't land any of my jumps!"  
"Practice makes perfect" Yuuri smiled, but Yurio just waved his hand in disbelief.

"Well we have to practice hard to get you both ready for the competition!"  
"Than no more sudden walks Victor! Your ass might get lost!" Yurio smirked over at Victor before looking back at his phone.  
"Of course!" Victor chuckled and looked at Yuuri. Yuuri had returned to reading his magazine again and it was once again silent in the room.

Victor smiled as he watched the two boys for at least 5 minutes. Then he laid back on the floor, looking up at the ceiling. He still had a chance to fight this. He didn't have to bring his two boys down by telling them about something he could easily fight alone. All he had to do was get his treatment, right? In addition, by getting his treatment he could fight it, and continue to coach Yuuri.

However… what if something went wrong. What would Victor do then? Victor let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes. He didn't need to think about this now. He had to keep his faith up.


End file.
